The B Team
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: The A-Team is blackmailed into working with a so called 'B-Team' for a job.  The B-Team is deffinantly not what the team expected.  But this job could be more importan than any of their others.  Will the teams succeed or fail?  I suck at summaries.


**I got another review pointing out where I messed up or could improve the first and second time so even if you have already read this the first or second time you might want to scroll through it to see where I changed it. Sorry for messing up,**

**-Miggy not Fax**

**OK this is my first A-Team fanfiction so be nice! I thought you might enjoy everyone's description so here it is. Toxic has dark brown shoulder length hair with magenta streaks which she wears in braided pigtails, steel gray eyes, a few freckles, a skinny muscled build, and is 5 feet 2 inches. Spizzle has blond middle back length hair, hazel eyes, dimples, a curvy build, and is 4 feet 11 ½ inches. Mid has light brown elbow length hair, green eyes, freckles, a average build, and is 4 feet 10 inches. **

**Chapter 1 The B Team**

"Listen up boys," Hannibal said. B.A. grunted in acknowledgment and Murdock looked up from his dog Billy.

"We got a new job but we're not doing it alone this time." Face was confused. He'd never known of any other groups like the A-Team let alone worked with them.

"Who're we working with?" he asked.

"The B-Team. We've got no information on them except that we're meeting them outside a middle school in Alabama in a couple of days." Hannibal didn't like working with people he didn't know but he wasn't given a choice.

"Why are we working with somebody else?" Face asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hannibal said as if he was slightly embarrassed about it.

"Come on. We won't laugh," Face encouraged.

Hannibal sighed. "At first they asked to work with us. I said no and so they blackmailed me." No wonder Hannibal was a little embarrassed about it. The A-Team had never been blackmailed before.

"What'd they say?" B.A. asked glancing up from the road.

"They'd been 'observing us.' They said they would tell the government where we were, help the mental asylum catch and keep Murdock, and steal our van," Hannibal said watching B.A. carefully. He didn't take very kindly to people threatening his van.

"We're heading south," the large man said gripping the stirring wheel tightly.

**Four days later.**

**POV Toxin**

"Do you thing this was a trick? I mean what if it was a trick? Because imagine how much trouble we would get in if it was," Mid ranted worrying as usual. "Mid, please. Shut up. How many times do I have to remind you? We black mailed them not the other way around. And they're barely even late," I said. She huffed but was quiet.

I glanced at my watch once seeing it was only 48.942 seconds past the time they were supposed to be here. Mid began to pace again. Spizzle sighed and stared exasperatedly at her.

I saw a black van with tinted windows and red detailing pull in that fit what we had seen before, pull into the parking lot. Four men got out.

"They're here," I announced in a solemn tone.

We started walking towards them with me in the lead and Spizzle and Mid flanking me. It put on a brave face and locked the oldest man in the eye because he appeared to be in charge.

"Are you the A-Team?" I asked and the old man cocked an eyebrow. I figured we weren't exactly what they expected.

"We we're told that the B-Team was a little on the short side but we didn't expect 7th graders," the one who I was pretty sure was called Hannibal said.

"Actually we're sixth graders," I corrected him. "So are you so called 'gentlemen' going to introduce yourselves or are we going to go over the whole operation with us calling you Dude I, Dude II, Dude III, and Dude V just like the last operation?"

The blond one took over for a moment. "I'm Face the um… negotiator, that's B.A. Baracus our muscle power and mechanic, he's H.M. Murdock our pilot, and that is Hannibal the leader/plan maker." I nodded and introduced my team.

"That's Spizzle um… negotiator and Mid our… umm… let's call it our access to money and not mention what else she does," I said. Mid and Spizzle always insisted on introducing me claiming I didn't give myself enough credit. After much nagging I had agreed.

"And who are you?" B.A. said in his gruff voice. I didn't flinch but Mid did. After a second or so Spizzle and Mid grinned at each other and started the routine.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Spizzle said in her imitation of a gangster voice. "Oh please no," I begged. "Do you have any idea who this is?" continued Mid, ignoring my pleas. "I begged them not to do this," I said to the A-Team.

"This is Toxic, the youngest member of the B-Team, leader of the B-Team, our best fighter, our plan maker, the brains, hand-to-hand and long range firepower expert, black belt in karate, taekwondo, world's youngest person to take on the Mafia and/or terrorists, survived 34 plane crashes, has been shot 6 times and survived, and many other accomplishments not to mention a couple world records," Spizzle and Mid said in unison.

"I told you not to do that. This is _the _A-Team. As in the team I got rejected from two years ago because I was a nine year old girl even though the combat trainer who was gauging my level left in an ambulance. If we look like idiots then we don't get to work with them," I scolded my friends/coworkers/whatever you call them.

"It's not like we have much of a choice about working with you guys. You blackmailed us" B.A. said.

"Sadly that is true. We really need this job done," I said. I hated that I had to blackmail them but worse came to worse so I did.

"Hannibal, you haven't told us yet. What is this job?" Face asked.

Hannibal started to explain but I interrupted. "Hannibal hasn't told you because I haven't told him. We're saving a couple dozen hostages from a criminal family's HQ. We'll be leaving tomorrow after Mid gets us some better transportation."

"What's wrong with my van?" B.A. asked.

"Well it wasn't a problem with just you for guys but a van with seven people living out of it would be pretty crowded, uncomfortable, and smelly. Mid is going to get us a recreational vehicle and myself and whoever of you're team wants to will be making an excuse for if we get caught," I explained.

"And why does it matter so much to you about saving these people?" B.A. asked, irritated at my cold logic.

"That's none of your business," I snapped at him.

"Come on Toxic. We're working together. We don't need secrets," Hannibal pried annoyingly.

"Because of my dad!" I shouted fuming. Spizzle moved to comfort me but I shook her hand off. "He's the last family I have left," I said quietly, turned away from the A-Team my eyes down cast.

I felt a larger hand on my shoulder. "We'll get him back," Hannibal said squeezing my shoulder gently. I nodded embarrassed.

"Sorry for going off like that. I've just been kind of stressed," I apologized. Just then Mid slapped her forehead.

"It isn't you're fault. It's mine," she said. I started to cut her off but she rushed to finish before I could speak.

"I forgot to give you your meds. Sorry," she apologized digging through her pocket to find the canister and handing me one of the large blue pills. Spizzle found a bottle of water and I took my pill. I was dizzy for a second but quickly felt better than I had before I took my meds.

"What's your medication for. Because if you run out we might not be able to stop for more," Face asked after moment.

"Um… I have… uh… mental differences," I said trying to find a way to say it without saying mental disorders.

"Great," B.A. grumbled. "Now we have two crazy people."

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you," I said using the age old threat.

"I'm curious," said Hannibal. "I want to see if you can take one of us down." He let me choose who I wanted to whoop on. To the A-Team's surprise I chose B.A. Sucks to be him.

I moved my feet slightly to have a better stance. "I don't know Hannibal. I'm not sure I should fight a little girl," B.A. said uncertainly.

"Looks like someone's a bit sexist," I said in a scolding tone.

Reaching out I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He might have been heavy but if you balance right it's easy to flip anyone.

He, groaned, rubbed his back, and sat up. "Hey, I wasn't ready yet," he complained. It was weird and funny to hear the gruff voice whine.

"Are you ready now?" I asked. He nodded moving his feet and making his hands into fist.

I faked a punch to his right which was just enough of a distraction to kick the back of his left knee and make them buckle. He fell but was quickly back to his feet. He threw I punch but I caught it. My palm tingled as I twisted his arm until I heard a _pop!_

B.A. howled for a moment. "Oh quit being a baby. I only dislocated it. Be grateful I didn't break it with all the comments you were making about my size and age," I said disappointed that the A-Team wasn't tougher than this. But I suppose they were a lot better than the C-Team.

I reached out, grabbed his arm, and popped it back into place. He howled once again.

"So it's official. You guys kick a-," Face started to say but I roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He landed flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

He groaned a moment before asking, "What was that for?"

"Our parents don't like us swearing," we all answered together. Hannibal grinned.

"I like these kids."


End file.
